Crystal heart
by Writingbookseveryday
Summary: Jack Frost was always there for Elsa but she never knew it. He always had a crush on her because she was just like him. Now its his chance to tell her when he bumps into her. Jack Frost x Elsa


**Okay this is my first Jack x Elsa story. I saw Frozen and I saw rise of the guardians so I joined the fandom for these two. They are perfect for each other! So enough black bold letters! Enjoy the story! ** _I _walk outside in the snow during the night. The moon is full and bright and the stars shimmer. The snow falls gently and not harshly like days before. I sit down on the snow near the water. I hear the ocean's breeze on my face. I hear a noise behind me. I turn around and jump up.

"Hello?" I ask shakily. I feel an extra cold breeze on me. I start to get nerves as the cool breeze gets closer and closer. Then I hear a voice.

"Hello" the voice says. I turn around to see a tall, sliver haired boy wearing a blue sweatshirt, pants but no shoes. He is really pale and has a weird stick with him. I jump back screaming.

"W-Who are you?!" I ask. "Please don't hurt me!" The boy just laughs and shows a hand to help me up. I look at him.

"Am Jack, Jack Frost" He says with a smile. "I don't hurt people… promise" I take his hand as he helps me up. I dust off snows off of me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask wiping myself still.

"That is something I don't even know" he says leaning on his stick. I look at him crossing my arms.

"What's that?"

"My stick? I control ice and snow with it. Also Winter"

"Really? Show me". He points his stick skyward and snow follows it turning into an ice bolt and striking the ground turning the snow into a huge land of ice. I look at him in shock.

"That is so cool" I smile. "But can you do this?" My hands glow and ice shoots out of them freezing a 20 feet of the ocean ahead of us.

"Neat, let me show you something" He shows his hand to me. I put my hand on his as he lifts up. I grip tighter. He flies up and dashes high in the sky. All am thinking is to not look down. After five minutes he stops and creates a platform with ice. He places me down on it and he lands next to me. I open my eyes and gasp. I look over and see the small town. I see lights, the stars are brighter and so is the moon.

"Whoa, this is so beautiful" I gasp hanging my feet. He sits next to me watching it.

"Hey, when you were a kid, did you ever get a crystal flower, as a necklace?" he ask. I reach in my pocket and grab it out.

"Yes.. How did you know?" I ask.

"You got it when you were crying and alone. When you found it, you wear it every day because it made you happy"

"How did you know all of that?"

"I gave that to you.. You never saw me because you never believed in me."

"Then how do I see you now?"

"I guess you believe in me now". He was right. I did believe in him when I was seven. I got the necklaces when I was six.

"I do believe in you now" I say.

" And I also gave you that crystal ring when you were twelve because I remember you always wanted one just like your mom" he smiles. And the ring was on my finger. I look up at him.

"So you were there all this time for me" I say. He nods. "I wish I was there for you"

"Well you are now" he smiles. I grab his hand holding it; but I kept my head down.

"When else did you see me?" I ask.

"A few months back... I saw you had amazing powers with ice and snow like me. I kind of felt in love with you right there. I was so amazed with you because you have the same thing like me" he answers.

"Just to think I found someone just like me" I have a smile on my face. "So you had a crush on me?"

"Yeah" He blushes a little. I hug him letting go of his hand.

"Will you still be with me?" I ask.

"Always" he replies. I let him go.

"Well I better be heading back to the castle.. How do I get down?". He smiles standing up. He shoots an ice beam with his stick making a smooth path down.

"Like that" he replies. "Well come on". He waits for me when he gets there.

"Is it safe?"

"Of course, then why would I want us to go on it?!" I walk towards the slide. "Off you go!" he pushes me as I scream landing on my chest and sliding down. He jumps onto the slide and slides down. "woo!" He catches up with me.

"What was that for?!" I ask.

"Just playing" he laughs. "Come on before the slide brakes!" I turn around as the parts of the slide are braking off. I scream as he grabs my hand and zooms down the slide. We have a sharp turn and we fall off. I scream closing my eyes.

"What are you doing?" he ask. "We are on land". I open my eyes and stand up on the grass.

"Oh... Don't ever do that again!" I snap. He laughs giving me a hug. He lets me go. I turn to the castle.

"I go to go before every one wonders where I am" I say. He nods. He points his stick to his hand making a blast of ice go everywhere. When it clears up, he hands me something. It's a crystal heart.

"A gift from me to you" he smiles. I take it. It's lovely. I hold it to my heart.

"I love it" I smile. I kiss him on the check. "And I love you". He smiles.

"And I love you too". He lifts up waving bye to me.

"See you soon" he waves. Then he goes away.

"Good-bye Jack" I smile. "See you soon too". The crystal glows white when it's held to my heart. I know why. It senses love from the heart.


End file.
